This invention relates to a collapsible clipboard, particularly to one simple to assemble and collapse.
Conventional clipboards are popular, and used by workers engaging in warehouse, goods delivery, etc., and often provided with a hollow space for keeping necessary data therein. A known conventional clipboard 10 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes a bottom case 11 made of a thin metal plate pressed to have four side vertical walls, a board 12 closed on the bottom base 11, and a drawer 13. The bottom case 11 have an inner hollow space 111 for containing paper or data, plural pivot supporters 112 formed spaced apart on an upper edge of a front vertical wall and respectively having a pivot hole 113. The board 12 has plural pivot supporters 121 with a pivot 122 holes spaced apart to interpose alternately with the pivot supporters 112 of the bottom case 11 for an elongate pivot 15 to fit in all the pivot supporters 112 and 121 so as to combine pivotally the board 12 with the bottom case 11. Further, the board 12 has an elastic clip 16 fixed on a middle section of a front end for pinching paper on the surface 123 of the board 12. In addition, a drawer case 124 is riveted under the right front bottom of the board 12 for a drawer 13 to slide in and out of. Then a calculator 17 can be stored in the drawer 13 to be taken out and used when necessary. The bottom case 11 has an aperture 114 formed in a front portion of the right side wall to face the drawer case 124 and a horizontal engage slot 115 formed in the middle section of a rear wall. The board 12 has an engage elastic bent small plate 125 movably fixed with rivets on the middle section of a rear end to fit through the horizontal engage slot 115 when the board 12 is closed on the bottom base 11 to secure the board 12 on the bottom base 11.
The conventional clipboard 10 still has the following disadvantages, in spite of its usefulness.
(1) The board 12 and the bottom case 11 are pivotally connected with the elongate pivot 15 fitting in the pivot holes 113 and 122 of the pivot supporters 112 and 121, all of which are to be aligned before the elongate pivot 15 can fit in. Then it may take much time to finish connecting pivotally the board 12 and the bottom case 11, very troublesome. In addition, the board 12 and the bottom case 11 are made of thin metal plates bent and then riveted, resulting in a high cost. PA1 (2) The drawer case 124 for the drawer is located under the board 12 and placed in the interior 111 of the bottom case 11, so the right side wall of the bottom case 11 has to be cut the aperture 114 for the drawer 13 to move in and out. So the dimension of the interior 111 is reduced so that the height of the bottom case has to be increased for containing papers for use.